Generator Rex van Java
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: liat Rex dkk beraksi?itu biasa!tapi gimana kalo mereka beraksi dalam wayang ala OVJ?kita liat nanti!


Scarlett : HALO!kami hadir kembali dengan fic baru yang kocak abiezzzzzzz!

Nagi : kita bakalan bawain yang beneran baru dan belum ada yang bisa bikin!

Scarlett : kita kesini membawakan sebuah kisah dimana seluruh tokoh kartun 'Generator Rex' akan bermain sebagai wayang ala Indonesia

Nagi : maksud lo?kaya waktu lo nonton Sahurnya Opeje kemaren?

Scarlett : kira-kira seperti itu,dan karena saya ga pernah kesampean ikut 'Kite Lagi Mencari Bakat',saya bawain lagunya langsung disini

Nagi : kita mulai lagu,KITE LAGI!

#backsound : Kite Lagi

White : Pagi-pagi buka laptop baca kite

Rex : Padahal kemaren udah baca BRVJ

Holiday : kagak bosennya lu baca ini

Six : mata masih sepet,buka laptop,yang dibaca...

KITE LAGI!

Ada Six,Holiday,Mister White,

Ada si Rex dengan si Circe

Kita semua mau menghibur walau ceritanya banyak yang NGAWURRRRRRRR

Kite Lagi,Kite Lagi,Kite Lagi

Kite Lagi Nongol di Fanfic

Mari doa Bersama-sama yang baca kite pada ketawa

AAAMIIIIIIINNN...

(Keterangan : BRVJ= Bloody Roar van Java)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Oom 'Man of Action',saya mau pinjem staffnya Providence dulu ye...<p>

sama Pak Sambodo,saya pinjem panggungnya,jangan tersinggung...

Nagi and Scarlet,presents...

* * *

><p><strong>Generator Rex van Java<strong>(GRVJ) in...

"Malin Kundang"

starring :

- Six,as Dalang

- Rex,as Malin Kundang

- Doctor Holiday,as Ibu Malin

- White Knight,as Saudagar Kaya

- Circe,as istri Malin

WARNING!this fic contains gaje-ness,OOC-ness,and missing typo(s)

Six : selamat sejahtera para pembaca yang bertemu dengan para wayang yang baru masuk bermaksud menghibur semoga tidak kabur karena ceritanya banyak yang ...GENREX VAN JAVA!

Readers : yo'A!

Six : kali ini,saya sebagai dalang baru akan membawakan kisah berjudul Malin seorang anak bernama Malin Kundang tinggal di sebuah keluarga nelayan miskin hingga si Malin tumbuh dewasa dan harus berpisah dengan ibunya...kita menuju Te KA PE!

Rex : Mama,maap nih harus meninggalkan Home Sweet Home mau merantau mencari nanti aku jadi orang bakalan balik,trus beliin rumah yang AWESOME buat Mama

Six : beh..tumben orang miskin paggil ibunya 'Mama'.Ga keliatan aneh tuh?

Rex : terserah gue ,Helm SNI!

Six : daripada kamu,jidat pantat ayam!

Rex : terserah lu deh, lanjut ga nih?

Six : lanjutkan!

Rex : izinkan aku untuk merantau untuk beberapa tahun,Mama.

Holiday : boleh juga anakku!karena kamu anak cowok Mama yang paling AWESOME yang Mama cuma bisa andalkan anak Mama satu-satunya...

Six : Dan Malin pun langsung pergi ke pantai bersama awak kapal yang sudah menunggunya...

Gilbert : *bawa golok* sejak kapan lu berani pake kata-kata AWESOME gue!

Six : maap-maap nih kapan orang dari fandom Hetalia nyasar ke fandom Generator Rex?

Gibert : Rex,denger ya!datengin gue di mau marah sama lo!

Rex : Okeh! ente,ane,KHATAM!

Six : -_-' oke,kita lanjut saja waktu Malin Kundang pergi bersama sahabatnya,Maling Kunti(Noah),ada sebuah kapal yang dirampok oleh kawanan bajak laut.

White : SOMEBODY HELP ME! BAJUKU TERKONTAMINASI BAKTERI!(Author : sempet-sempetnya dia bicara begitu dalam keadaan darurat...)

Rex : tampaknya ada yang minta bantuan!

Noah : tapi,bajak lautnya khan banyak!kita ga mungkin cuma ngalahin berdua!

Rex : gampang itu mah!noh,pengang ni golok!

Noah : terus,lo pake apa?

Rex : *ngubah tangan kanannya menjadi celurit(?)* hah?harusnya khan pedang...

Holiday : sori,menurut hasil penelitian pedang akan disesuaikan dengan peran yang dibawakan dan sesuai suasana ,maklum kalo pedangmu berubah jadi celurit ala tukang kebun di fandom sebelah...

Rex : Dok,jangan bawa-bawa nama orang dong!masa penganut agama Jashin dibawa kesini juga?

Hidan : *nyelonong* ada yang menyebut 'Penganut agama Jashin'?

Rex : aku yang nyebut,tapi aku ga mau ikut aliranmu!

Six : *mengusir anak-anak fandom sebelah seperti mengusir ayam(?)* jadi lanjut ga ini?

Rex : lebih baik anak fandom sebelah dateng lagi!

Six : oke,Malin kundang bersama sahabatnya bertarung melawan para bajak dengan celurit ala madura,Malin bisa mengalahkan para bajak saudagar kaya(monyet) itupun menikahkan putrinya dengan Malin Kundang.

10 tahun kemudian...

Malin kembali ke tanah itu hanya sebuah kebetulan dimana Malin ingin menikah ini pun terdengar sampai ke telinga pun bergegas pergi ke bandara(?)

Rex : sayang,sekarang kita menikah disini kebetulan aku dilahirkan disini

Circe : apapun akan kulakukan untukmu...

Holiday : MALIN! ini ibumu nak!masih ingatkah kau?

Rex : hah?kau?ibuku?tidak mungkin!

Ciece : ini siapa,sayang?

Rex : seperti orang gila di bandara ini.

Holiday : ini ibumu yang merawatmu! aku masih ingat luka yang ada di pergelangan tanganmu!kaulah anakku!

Rex : tidak mungkin! harusnya ibuku itu sudah tua atau malah jadi tambah cantik?

Holiday : teganya kau berbuat begitu padaku!aku kutuk kau jadi batu!

Six : ibu Malin langsung mengutuk Malin menjadi nampak sedih karena lupa dengan wasiatnya

Circe : ibu,sebenarnya Malin kesini karena mau memberi peti ,aku tidak tahu dimana suamiku meletakkan kuncinya

Noah : katanya di dalamnya ada emas!

Holiday : benarkah?kalau begitu kita cari kuncinya!

Six : ibu Malin berusaha mencari kunci peti wasiat Malin,tapi ternyata kunci itu menjadi batu bersamaan dengan waktu Malin dikutuk menjadi batu.

Holiday ; tampaknya aku akan menarik kembali kutukan itu!

Six : ibu Malin menarik kembali kutukannya,Malin kembali menjadi manusia

Rex : kenapa ditarik lagi?

Holiday : kata istrimu,kau punya kunci peti wasiat dimana kuncinya?

Rex : *merogoh sakunya* amanah dari aku ya...

Six : ibu Malin membuka isi peti ,isinya bukanlah nasi bungkus lauk ikan mas kesukaan ibu Malin

Holiday : kenapa kamu kasih ibumu nasi bungkus?teganya kau!

Rex : yeeeee,aku tuh bilang sama Noah isinya nasi bungkus lauk ikan emas!dia nih yang congek!

Noah : sori,mak!aku mau sekali-kali nyenengin emak!

Holiday : kau menipuku!aku kutuk kau jadi durian!

Six : Noah yang membohongi ibu Malin langsung dikutuk menjadi apa yang terjadi?

Holiday : hei,dikutuk jadi duren kenapa isinya salak?

Rex : yang penting,amanahku tersampaikan...

Holiday ; heleh,kamu sama aja!aku kutuk lagi kamu jadi batu!

Six : akhirnya,Malin Kundang dikutuk menjadi batu untuk kedua kalinya,begitupun sahabatnya yang dikutuk menjadi duren berbiji salak.

Disana gunung,disini gunung

di tengahnya bunga melati

wayangnya bingung,dalangnya bingung,pembacanya bingung

kok ada melatinya sih?

Sampai jumpa dan sampai ketemu lagi dengan kisah yang lebih lucu di GENREX VAN JAVA!

YO'A!

-The End-

* * *

><p>Nagi : sampai ketemu lagi di kisah yang lebih lucu!<p>

*crowd mode : on*

Scarlett : hah?jangan-jangan ada keributan antara Rex dan Gilbert!

Nagi : mungkin Hidan juga terlibat!

Scarlett : NaScareaders,kita liat keributan di luar dulu ya! sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
